


Our Twisted Tale

by LadyInWaiting



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Female!Hook, Genderbending, Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInWaiting/pseuds/LadyInWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Charming-ish AU one-shot...In Neverland, Female!Hook helps David cure the poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Twisted Tale

The heat in the jungles of Neverland is overbearing, the sun's might powerful. Calls of birds echo, and bugs fly near the two of them, snapping sticks as they walk farther away from the rest of the group. Sighing, David looks at his companion. Hook's long wavy, black hair is plastered to her skin. Her hook catches light. A bead of sweat falls down the valley of her breasts.

David shakes his head; he shouldn't stare at her or watch the rising and falling of her chest. It's inappropriate, and he's a married man. He shouldn't look at other women, especially the one walking beside him.

"Alright, Lia. Why did you bring me here?" Charming asks.

Lia can see the effect she has on him. She smiles inwardly. It's amusing, actually, and it's not something she can control, not that she'd ever want to. Lia just has that effect on men. It wouldn't be her first time attracting someone who's bonded to another by marriage, intentional or not. Like her fallen beloved...A fire of rage burns at the thought of The Crocodile.

Pushing that thought aside, Hook steps closer to him. "How long do you think you can keep up with this charade?" Her face hovers near his, blue eyes shine at the double meaning.

David swallows quietly, but it makes the corners of Lia's mouth rise. "I don't know what you're talking about," he says.

She chuckles. "Your shirt. Lift it." He only steps back. Killing a smile, Hook takes hold of his shirt and lifts it herself. Unnatural black lines appear on Charming's torso. "Dreamshade," she says, tracing the lines with the tip of her finger. "You've been poisoned. You have days, weeks at most."

David pushes Hook's hand away. Where she touched burns, not in a painful way but in a good, forbidden way. No, he will not let her influence him. He stands tall, chin up. "Yes, it's true, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Lia's eyebrow lifts. "I know how to save you, love."

"Going after the cure would pull us away from saving Henry." He shakes his head. "I won't do it; it's selfish."

Suddenly, David begins to feel light, woozy. His consciousness swings back and forth from the world to himself, the black behind his eyelids. Fading, he starts to spill onto the ground.

In an instant, Lia catches Charming then carefully places him down. She cradles his head before lying him on the dirt. Her fingertips brush his hair, cheek, jawline. Hook lets out a breath, looking at David's face for a moment. Then she stands and sees the greenery that needs to be cut to reach the answer.

Lia sighs. "Bloody hell." Masking her face, she unsheathes her sword then hacks on the plants. Steel slices through green and brown. Tiny pieces fly at her face. Sweat glistens Hook's skin, close to burning her eyes. Soon, there is an opening, which she enters and takes out the canteen from her pack. Lia removes the cap then holds it under the cascading water.

Once full, she kneels over David and tucks the bottle under her arm. She unmasks then gently smacks his cheek. "Wake up, love. Wake up."

Softly leaving from the black, David stirs, awakes. Hook's head hangs over him; her breath splashes on his face, and her black hair tickles his skin. He tries to kill the instinct to tuck her hair behind her ear. He pushes her away then stands.

"Listen to me, Charming." Hook steps closer to him, holding out the container. "Inside this canteen is the water that will save your life."

His eyebrows furrow. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"Yes."

He pauses. "You knew I wouldn't come here on my own, that I wouldn't leave my family."

"That you're stubborn." Lia chuckles. "Yes, I gathered that quickly."

As Charming looks into the eyes of Hook, he sees something unexpected. Past Lia's rough edges, goodness dwells within her.

"I have to warn you, though," she says, tone serious. "The water is powered by this land, Once you drink it, you can never leave Neverland."

David nods once, accepting the truth, and sighs. "A small price to pay to save Henry and help my family return home.

"But there's something I want to know," he adds. "Why? Why are you doing this when there is nothing for you?"

Lia stands _so close_ to him, her chest touches his. "Oh, trust me, love; there _is_ something for me." She winks, wearing a wide grin.

Stepping back and fighting a blush, he takes the canteen. After doing a hair-flip, Lia continues to smile as she brushes her thumb on her hook. David drinks the water, his eyes never wavers from hers. Whatever is going between him and the pirate will stay between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a Captain Charming fanfic. Sorry if I made the characters ooc. I saw a post on Tumblr of a Rule63!Hook, which inspired me to write a female verison of him. I thought of what story to write and the Captain Charming moment in season 3 came to mind. Before I wrote this, I was deciding what to name Female!Hook, and was stuck between two: Killia and Lia; I later decided to shorten Killian to Lia. I also watched Youtube videos to be accurate for this one-shot.
> 
> I feel like I took a risk to make Hook a woman, and hopefully I did okay with this story. I might make other Female!Hook stories but not sure.


End file.
